


I don't want to wake you

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not great but meh, Random - Freeform, Too much fluff, based on prompt, mentions of Thea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Based on "You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don't want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh, and you're hot" AU But changed up a little





	I don't want to wake you

Oliver sighed quietly as he stared out of the aeroplane window, watching the clouds go by and the sky go from bright blue to a mixture of orange and red. He had never really enjoyed being on planes before and tried to avoid it when possible, but he didn't have much of a choice this time as it was the quickest -  and possibly only - way to get to Corto Maltese. Why Thea had to pick a little village that was so far away to hide out in, he had no idea.

"Ollie?" The voice was soft and low, making them sound exhausted. 

Oliver turned to Barry and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Barr?"

Barry sat up a little in his seat next to Oliver and put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Barry's brow furrowed, clearly telling him that he doesn't believe him. "I promise, go to sleep, you look like a zombie."

Barry huffed but removed his hand and started playing with his laptop. Oliver opened his mouth to once again tell Barry he should sleep but didn't get the chance to as Barry put the laptop on the little table in front of him and pressed play, the Game of Thrones theme tune playing quietly.

"Really, Barr?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

Barry just grinned up at him before turning his attention back to the screen. Oliver shook his head lightly but smiled fondly, his head returning to leaning against the glass window. 

They spent the next few minutes like that until Barry began to feel tired, his eyes fluttering closed and head falling onto Oliver's shoulder. Feeling the movement, Oliver looked down at the younger man, now fully leaning against his side and debated on whether or not to move him. Just as he was about to try and move his head without waking him up, Barry started mumbling in his sleep, his hand finding Oliver's arm and gripping softly, as if refusing to move. 

Oliver smiled down at the sleeping brunet and moved one of his arms to gently wrap around him, resulting in him curling closer to Oliver and smiling happily. He knew he should probably wake Barry up but he looked like he really needed the sleep. And he was just too adorable to disturb. Leaning down, Oliver pressed his lips to the younger man's hair and smiled as he let out a soft moan and moved his arm to pull him closer.

When Oliver turned to look back out the window, Barry opened one eye, glancing at the blonde man and grinning at the smile on his face. Determined not to get caught, Barry went back to pretending to be asleep and gently nuzzled his face further into Oliver's neck, enjoying hearing the hitch in his breath. Oliver relaxed and leaned closer to Barry, trying to make sure he stayed comfortable so that he could get a few hours of sleep. He eventually felt himself beginning to drift off and smiled. If this was how all flights with Barry were, Oliver may just have to invite him every time he had to go on a plane.


End file.
